User blog:Walter5ck/Rena, the Wind Walker
Rena, the Wind Walker is a champion in League of Legends. Elf, was an big race in Valoran in the past, they had high connection with the nature, what they liked were peaceful and freedom. But because of the continuous wars and the abuse of magic power, the nature was badly affected, and the elf started to leave Valoran. Rena, a elf, woke up in idyllic forest one day, but she lost most of her memories. She only remember that idyllic forest was a green and beautiful forest in the past, but now it was seriously polluted. She sorrowed about that, and she wanted to save the nature because of her instinct. She started to contact the sources of pollutants, the human. And summoners were also curious about her, but they could not catch her, because she was a Wind Walker. Rena still remembered all of the skills of Wind Walker, which was a strong class in elf, who could get the power from Wind. At last, Rena still meet with summoners, and she know that it was impossible for human to totally stop using dark magic, but the summoners promised her that if she agreed to join the League Of Legends, they would help to stop the wars and reduce the abuse of magic, which polluted the nature much. "Rena is the beast of wind, she fight like dancing, brutal but elegant, different from all the winds I have met before."Janna,the Storm's Fury. Abilities Rena's Archery applies the power of wind, she will jump shoot to deal bonus damage and become untargetable for 0.5 second every 4th basic attack. Rena also gains 1% attack speed for each 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 movement speed she has. Hence, Rena basic attack and abilities gain bonus range. |leveling = bonus AD}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} Rena dance with the power of wind, she will will gain bonus attack damage and ability power according to her movement speed, and her attack will due bonus damage according to target on hit. Hence, Rena walk 8% faster and her abilities will also change. |leveling = of movement speed}} of target missing health}} |cooldown = }} }} Rena gains 25 movement speed while out of combat. }} Rena shoots a helix arrow to the direction and deals physical damage to all targets it passes through. Each target hit after the first takes 10% less damage, down to a minimum of 40% of the original damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 bonus range from Wind Archery)}} }} Rena dashes to target direction as a helix to the direction and deals physical damage to all targets she passes through. Each target hit after the first takes 6% more damage, up to a maximum of 160% of the original damage. |leveling = |range = 500(+120% of movement speed) }} }} Rena Knocks enemies back by the power of wind, dealing magic damage to them. The distance of the knockback increases depending on how close the affected units are to Rena upon cast.If the targets are knocked into a wall, the targets will take the 50% of the damage again and will be stunned for 1 seconds. However, when Rena is Wind Walking, the enemies within 200 range will receive bonus damage equal to and won't be knocked back, instead they will be slow for 90% and their attack speed will be reduced by 90% for 1 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 200 bonus range from Wind Archery)}} / (+110% of movement speed during Wind Walk) }} }} Rena communicates with the wind and gathers them, the enemies within the range will be inhale to Rena by distances. After 1.5 seconds, the energy of wind will explode and all the enemies within the range will take magic damage that decreases the further the target is from the impact point, with a mininum of 50% damage.. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 500/550/600 bonus range from Wind Archery)}} }} Rena gathers the power of wind on her legs, and then jump to the target location. The enemies within 325 diameter range will take magic damage and being knocked into the air and stunned for 1 seconds. The enemies outside the 325 diameter range but within 700 range will receive 70% of the damage and being slow for 50%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Category:Custom champions